


New Year, New Me

by Ijustwanttoreadfanfics



Category: Doctor Who, Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - Human, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, F/M, New Years AU, alternate universe- holidays
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-01-01
Updated: 2016-01-24
Packaged: 2018-05-10 19:13:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,007
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5597632
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ijustwanttoreadfanfics/pseuds/Ijustwanttoreadfanfics
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"I called the wrong number and started talking about my life and you only interrupted me after a few minutes of me revealing some pretty personal stuff and now you're invested in my life troubles." AU</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. The Call

**Author's Note:**

> Just some holiday spirit. I don't know where I'm going from here or how long it'll take me but hey as long as you stick through it with me? Yup. Anyway, Happy New Year!!

“Hello?”

“Now listen here, Mister. Just because you think there is more out there to see in the world doesn't mean that I can't be with you. Think about it. We would be great together. I will always support you and be loyal and just love you.”

“Um...”

She knew he hadn't said much but was too much on a roll at this point to stop. He was going to hear her out. “How much more could you possibly want from someone that is willing to be your rock in this cold, bloody world?”

God, she must sound ridiculous.

He still hadn't answered. All she could hear was heavy breathing.

Rose was not a patient person though. “Well?”

The breathing on the other line slowed down. “I'm very flattered but I think you have the wrong number.”

Oh god.

Oh god.

She switched her hand that was clutching the receiver to her hair. This could not be happening. She thought confessing her love over the phone was going to be a risk in itself but now she realizes what the real risk was.

She never thought Jimmy would reject her earlier that day. Flat out said she shouldn't be with him because there were other 'fish in the sea'. Rose thought it was a test to see if she could handle the supposed rock star life he intended to lead. Didn't even think about how it could be a denied relationship. It was probably her mother that did this in the long run. Always wanted her to go to Uni and finish up for her A-levels. The idea probably turned Jimmy off of her since he was going to be busy touring. Guess she couldn't blame him. She just didn't comprehend this incident happening right now. A whole rush of insecurity flooded her system.

She quickly looked for the number she had been given. “Oh. What number is this?”

The man spews off a number that is clearly the one written down on the little scrap of paper. She throws the paper away in a crumbled mess, trying her best not to let tears go.

“I'm sorry. This is really embarrassing. I'll let you go now,” her voice is quivering, she knows it.

The man stops her. “I hope everything works out for you. For what its worth, I'm sure the guy would be ever lucky to have you.”

The tears break.

She's practically sobbing before he can say anything else. She really needs to get a hold of herself but the emotions are too high.

He tries his best to console her on the phone in sympathetic tones. “Hey, hey. I loved your speech. Why don't you tell me what happened, hmm? Can't hurt to get it off your chest.”

“I-i-i don't want t-to bother you anymore,” she hiccups the whole time.

His voice is kind and she's starting to think of it as soothing. It really calms her nerves. At least this man is being sweet to her. He doesn't have to take time out of his day to listen to her stupid love story- or lack of. “I can't think of a better way to spend new years eve than helping someone out.”

A whole new rack of sobs takes over.

Suddenly, she's telling him everything. From how she met Jimmy and how taken he was with her. How she clung onto him like a second skin and really wanted to be the girl of his dreams. The outfits, the skipping of class and sometimes delving into liquor cabinets. Her contemplation with leaving home to go away with him right until he told her that she wasn't good enough. How she thought it would be romantic telling him tonight about her love.

Clearly, that did not work out well.

“Well, may I say something?”

She nodded. When he didn't respond, she shook her head and wiped her eyes. Needed to think better. “Yes.”

“This man, Jimmy whats-it, does not deserve you. He doesn't deserve someone who is willing to be a devoted girlfriend when he'll be swanning off making you feel bad about yourself just so he can play hero. And you...you need to forget about him. I realize you're in love with him but that will fade once you realize what a total wanker this guy is. Take your A-levels, move on to Uni where you'll prosper  and be better than him. Weeell...I say better but I mean that you already are.”

Her breath caught in her throat. Was this man serious? A range of emotions passed through her at once: anger at him for insulting Jimmy, sadness for her apparent doomed love life, curiosity to who this man was, and acceptance that this was what was really going on. She didn't want to evaluate her current situation in the way of pushing it away and moving on. But what choice did she have? If a stranger could see it then maybe she wasn't that important to begin with. Yet, according to him, she already was.

“I'll never pass my A-levels. Skipped too many classes already.” Definitely defeat in her voice.

Laughter was heard on the other side. “That's no problem. As long as you continue to go to class and study hard- you'll be sure to pass. I have absolute faith in you.”

“You don't even know me.”

“And you don't know me. But here we are discussing your future on a day where it is all about the new you.”

A giggle escaped her. He had a ridiculously good point. Damn.

“Alright, I'll bite. Who are you?”

There seemed to be a hesitant pause before he spoke. “Just a friend.”

“Yes and I thank you for that. Tell me your name.”

“Tell me yours,” he clipped back. Rose huffed in frustration, pushing her slippers off her feet. It was getting too hot in here anyway.

“Rose Tyler. Now you.”

“Rose Tyler.” He rolled her name in his mouth, sounding it out. The way he said it made her blush. It was almost too private. “Nice to meet you. I'm John Noble- friend extraordinaire.”

“Hmm Mr. Noble. The noblest of nobles.”

“Correctomundo...and I am never saying that again.”

They laughed and fell back into easy conversation. She learned that he was studying at Uni and currently taking a winter class so he wasn't home for the holidays, he had an obsession with bananas and really wished to travel more. He learned that she was on her last year before Uni, worked a dead-end job at Henriks and really wanted more excitement in her life. It had been a while since Rose had gotten really excited about talking to someone. She indulged in intently listening to him ramble, which she really enjoyed, and before she knew it, the hours had passed.

“It's almost New Years,” she whispered looking at her clock on her bedside. Her mum was out with a few of her friends at the pub. She had asked Rose if she wanted to go but since she had other plans (which got derailed quickly) she turned the offer down. She was grateful she did.

She imagined John looking at the clock too. “That it is.”

“Really wish I had a glass of champagne to celebrate.” She giggled nervously. She didn't know why.

“I've just got some brew in the fridge my flatmate graciously left me.” She could hear banging sounds that filled her the image of beer bottles. Probably looking around the fridge.

“What a nice flatmate.”

“Eh. Quite frankly, I deserve it for how much I get kicked out.”

“And why do you get kicked out?” Curiosity peaked again.

“Let's just say...he has a lot of frequent companions coming through.”

Rose blushed. “I see.”

There was shaking of the phone that she notioned to be him nodding his head.  “Listen, do you have video chat? My mobile is about to die and I would really like to talk to you. Well...I say talk but I mean see. Well...I say see but I mean see and talk. That is, of course, if you want too. I'm sure you must have other plans of some sort.”

Her face was heating up. “I do have video chat and no I don't have any other plans.”

“Good,” was all he said.

Soon she was setting up her laptop and adjusting her camera to make sure she could be seen.

Oh wait. She was going to be seen.

One look at her baggy jimjams and ratty hair was all she needed to scare him away. Not that she cared about what he thought of her. But still maybe he didn't want to be friends with someone that looked like they never left bed- albeit true. She left her jimjams on but combed her hair and applied a little bit of makeup to her face.

Look at her. Acting like she was primping for a date. That was not the case.

When the camera was turned on and she clicked on his user name (oncomingstorm900), his face appeared before her.

Oh.

He smiled a megawatt type she was sure would light up her flat for the rest of the month, and did a little waggle of his fingers. Rose gulped. Well, he was fit alright. Maybe too fit. His hair should not be that lush.

“Earth to Rose!” He was waving now to get her attention. She must have froze because she suddenly was aware of her face.

“Hi.”

“She speaks!”

She glared at him but ended up laughing instead.

“So it's two minutes until countdown. What is something you wish to do this year for a new years resolution?” he asked, leaning in further to the screen. She could see the freckles that adorned his nose and reminded herself not to count them. No need to be rude.

His question put her off, though. What did she want for a New Years resolution? She never really thought about it before. “I'm not sure. What about you?”

“Oh, to make new friends. And hey! I already started.” He turned gestured to her and she smiled. What a goof. “Now there must be something on your mind.”

“I guess...I guess to make sure I do what's right for me.”

John squinted his eyes but grinned. “I like that. You deserve it too.”

Again with the compliments. God, why was her face so warm?

11:59 graced the clock.

“Time for a countdown, don't you say? Have your champagne?” He motioned his brew he had beside him, lifting it up as if to drink it as soon as it hits.

“This is so dumb. But yes, I have my champagne.” She held up the glass she had poured.

12:00am

“Happy New Year, Rose Tyler! To new friends!” He took a swig of his bottle, giving her a wide smile.

“Happy New Year, John Noble.” She downed the glass in hopes that this year will be different. Rose had a feeling that it already was.


	2. Spring

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I don't technically have a beta for this story. So my friend is editing it til no tomorrow. Sorry the wait is so long. I've been surprisingly busy at work and the spring semester (my last and then graduation yay!) is starting in a few days. I wish I could say I'd update regularly like most authors but I try to write when I can. Forgive me. Anyway, enjoy :)

The bleeding orange was escaping her grip again. She tried to reach it before it bowled over into the sink. It just kept rolling and rolling and-

yuck

There it went. No matter. She picked it up and washed the outside once again to make sure it was just enough to peel. The water is what had made it slippery beforehand, but she thought she had finally gotten a really good grip on it.

The kettle was going off, so Rose turned it to prevent the water from spilling all over the counter. Her mum must have been making some before stepping out. She saw a mug already placed out so, she finishes preparing what is there and brings it to where her mum resides on the couch in front of the telly. The Eastenders is having a random marathon. Jackie will be placing herself in front of the box for days. Rose was lucky she occasionally made obscene sounds at the screen; otherwise, she'd think her mum was dead.

“Here, mum.” She places the cuppa in front of face and Jackie takes it with a nod of her head as to say thanks.

Rose went back to trying to peel her orange. Her nails were long enough for it but for some reason couldn’t  penetrate the skin of it. Damn. Why was the world against her and a little Vitamin C?

“Oi, give it here then,” Jackie's voice booms at Rose, who drops the orange once more.

She goes to retrieve it but her mum beats her to it. Her glamorously done nails begin to effortlessly pierce through the fruit’s skin. “I saw your exam on the fridge.”

Her eyes stop glancing at the demonic citrus fruit and meet her mother’s. “Yeah?”

Jackie nods, three quarters done with the skin now. “Quite proud you got that grade up.”

“Thanks.”

The day her test arrived, she proudly put it on the fridge. Sure, she wasn't a seven year old anymore but that didn’t  mean she was ready to lose hope. After all, it was a new year. She should be able to celebrate the fact that she went to class for once.

“You seem different somehow,” Jackie comments.

“Different how?” What on earth did she mean by that?

“I'm betting it's because you stopped hanging around with the likes of whoever that kid was. The one with the smile who  hung around in the back of the estate. Never trust boys like him, Rose. Don't want to end up like Marcie, Gina's daughter. You know- the one that had to drop out of school just so she can raise that  poor child. I always said you were smarter than that. I've got proof right on my fridge, I do.” Jackie gives a tiny grin and hands the rest of the orange to her daughter.

The compliment is a rare occurrence. It isn't like Jackie didn't support her daughter or provide for her mental well being; she is just a single mother who couldn't possibly know what Rose used to get up to on the estate. It is better if she lives in bliss, thinking her daughter is becoming someone better. Because she is in all honesty. The idea makes her tingle all over.  
&&

“I really don't think you're being fair.”

“Just because you can't play Scrabble, despite being a freaky genius, doesn't mean I am playing unfairly,” she fires back. No way is she going to let him guilt her into this. She is going to win. She didn't care whose ego she had to take down in the process.

“But Roseee…..”

“But Johnnnn.”

He sticks his tongue out at her through the screen. They had been at it for an hour now. Normally, a game like this would be finished in a flash, due to  his IQ,  
but she is relentless today. Been reading the dictionary more lately just so she could beat him.  She didn’t know what half of the words meant but it's the spelling that counted and the ability to say “It is a word- look it up!”.

It was obvious that John knew what those words were. Maybe he was stressed and not thinking clearly but quite frankly, she is not above taking advantage of that at the moment.

He took his sweet time answering anyway.

Rose pondered what her mother had said earlier. How she seemed different. She knew that she wanted to do better in school and hopefully get her A-levels. John had been helping her study. Well, as much as he could through a screen, but she wholeheartedly appreciated it. Giving her study tips and correcting essays for her, putting aside his own work. She never questioned how he got it all done, especially with his final semester having just started, but she pushed through on the knowledge that he liked helping her. Always complimenting how brilliant she is and really believing in her; it was more motivating than anything else Rose could think of.

She'd never had a better friend.

They aimed to talk everyday via video chat, but typically only managed to connect three times a week (at the most). Ever since New Year’s Eve, they had become the best of friends. They texted and called each other every day.  Rose wondered how she went her whole life not knowing John Noble. He simply understood her and when he didn't, he tried to learn more. Him, always with a hunger to understand.

And it was the same for her. He told her stories about the constellations and how quantum physics worked and honestly, Rose, the best place to go for chips is 3rd street, this all ending in a huge argument she knows he'll lose. Anyone could fight her about chips and Rose would emerge victorious, being that was the kind of person she is. And John is...well, she was still figuring out what kind of person he is. Not that she would stop trying, because she couldn’t get enough.

“God,” she groans, swinging in her chair. “I must be living my reincarnated life right now. And you're still here puttering around. I request a life transfer.”

“A life transfer would acquire you to have one in the first place.”

Cheeky.

She smirks at his concentrated eyes. Those beautiful, brown eyes. Always shining, they were. Sometimes she had to stare at a pencil if she caught herself looking too long at them. She is not going  to be that girl again. Those days were being put behind her.

“Are you quite finished?” She is tempted to throw the keyboard in a fit. Not actually though, since she needed it to do some very important things. Like talking to him, for example.

He punches in his last letter and it pops up on the virtual board. Hmm.

Ugh.

“Slow and steady is a timeless phrase that really carries the world,” he spoke to her, smirking over his coffee mug.

She is overcome with an incredibly strong urge to flick his nose.

“Now who's being unfair.” she whines. She takes a look at his stupid, triumphant face.

She doesn’t care.

“Rose, it's not my fault I'm a freaky genius.”

So typical of him. Waiting until the last minute to pull his genius card. She wants to argue, but a crashing sound suddenly comes from her speakers.

Apparently, he had been leaning too far back in his chair and it had fell. John reappeared on the screen, his hair even more of a mess than usual, not that Rose minds a bit.

“It's not funny,” he grumbles.

Oh, but it is. She laughs harder.

&&

“Who are you always talking to on that thing?”

“A friend.”

“What friend? You're not meeting up with some stranger on the internet, are ya? I read about these things in the papers and on the telly. No good comes from it, Rose.”

“No, mum. We're just talking over a distance since he's at Uni. His name's John.”

“John who?”

“John Noble.” She huffed in annoyance. She had to press mute so she doesn't embarrass herself.

“How noble can he be,” she hears her mother mutter under her breath. Probably thinks Rose can’t hear it.

&&

John hums to himself while Rose does her homework. It was a comfortable silence they got going on. Sometimes they didn’t talk at all. They'd bring their respective pile of books to the desk and watch each other while doing homework, or help the other out (more Rose needing the help than him), but it didn't faze her. It was nice to have someone close without the pressure of conversation.

Today, however, something had been nagging her.

“John.”

“Hmm?” he comes to a halt in his show tunes.

Her pencil taps across the paper for a while before she gathers the courage to speak again. “Do you have any siblings?”

The flash of an emotion Rose still hasn't learned, briefly struck his face. “Why do you ask?”

“I was just curious. I don't really know much about your family. You never mention anybody before and well you know all about my mum and even cousin Mo...”

Maybe this is a bad idea.

He seems upset. She knows that families can be a hard subject for some, but for others...

“They're gone,” he whispered so low she almost missed it.

“What do you mean gone?” Her heart lurched in her throat. A sick feeling came over her.

But before he could fully answer, another face appeared in front of her camera. An attractive someone.

The man smiles a sexy sort of grin. “Hello.  Jack Harkness.”

“Stop it!”

“I'm just saying hello!” he yells at John.

American. “Hello. I'm Rose,” she waves, with John nowhere in sight. She has a sudden imagery of him pouting in the corner.

Jack and Rose speak for little a bit. Jack is funny and witty and everything Rose thought he would be. He makes a casual crude joke that has John shoving him away, but Rose takes it in stride. She really likes Jack and can see herself becoming friends with him. John sulks the rest of the chat.

Oh well.

She notices how he doesn't finish the story about his family. She does't dare ask again.

&&

She strains to keep the paper upright. It can't possibly take this long to read.

“A little down,” the voice instructs her. “Perfect.”

“Done,” John finished.

The paper is taken away from the camera's view right before her arms felt like they would literally fall off. “Finally,” she sighs.

John smiles at her. “That is amazing, Rose Tyler.”

“Really?” A blush graces her features. She is aware of how excited she should be, and she is, but hearing it from him makes it even more special.

“Of course! Someone's going to be joining the world of Uni soon! It's a very exciting opportunity. I'm very proud of you.”

“Can I tell you something?”

He looks at her, leaning in on his chin. “Yeah.”

“I'm proud of myself too.”

He laughs. It does things to her insides. Things she does’t understand at the moment, but will later.

A thought occurrs to her. “You won't be there anymore though.” Her heart starts to drop rapidly when she imagines her now-best-friend going his own way..

“Actually, I'm going to be a TA come fall while I work on my graduate program. Going to get my own flat with carpets and curtains!” His enthusiasm makes her giggle.

“Who with?” She thinks it will be Jack. Only because they're so used to each other.

“My cousin, Donna. You remember me telling you about her right?” She nods at his eagerness. Donna sounds like a person she would love to meet, solely for the sake that she likes to tease John. John assures her they will be fast friends. She has no reason to doubt him yet.

A happier thought rushes through her brain. This one unbelievably exciting. “We'll finally be able to meet!” She squeals in her chair and does a little bounce. John's eyes follow the movement and give her a glazed over expression. The stare makes her squirm.

“I know!,” he exclaims, hands flying all over.

It had been a couple of months since they had first started talking. While they have tried to make plans to meet up, one of them would get swamped with some activity or another- there for, postponing their plans to indefinitely. But the thought of finally meeting has Rose's skin ablaze. Her whole body warms up to the idea and soon she is in overload of John in her thoughts. Not that she will let him know that.

She gives him a lazy smile, her breath finally having calmed down, and mentions the summer. “Only a few more months.”

“Oh, no. I'm staying with Donna over break. Lives close by I think.” If the screen wasn't so pixelated half the time, she would say she sees a hint of red tint on his cheeks.

“Perfect.”


End file.
